Bella Sings
by x Angel Warrior x
Summary: This is story of Bella singing while Edward and the Cullen's were gone, then Edward finds the CD and they watch it ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight or the characters but I do own **_**this story **_**because I'm the one writing it.**

**EPOV**

When I reached Bella's house I realised I was early in my rush to see her. Her window was open like normal, so I climbed up the wall and into her room. I could tell she was nerves, _I wonder why. _As I got closer I realised she was trying to hide a home made CD. "… why did I have to burn it onto a CD?" Curiosity got the better of me then, "What's that Bella?" as soon as the words left my lips her back stiffened and she spun around to face me, hiding the CD behind her back.

**BPOV**

"What's that Bella?" A velvet voice asked from behind me. _Crap,_ he's early. I quickly spun around to face him, hiding the CD behind my back.

"Nothing," I quickly answered. Before I knew what happened he was on the other side of the room _with the CD! _

"What's this Bella?" looking at me curiously.

"Erm … it's … erm. _Mesingingwhileyouweregone,_" I muttered the last part quickly, hoping he wouldn't hear it, but of cause he did. There was a moment of awkward silence before he said.

"Can I watch it?" he asked in a timed voice. _Since when was Edward timed?_

"What!" No, Edward you can't watch it!" _Oh no, not the dazzling… _defeated I sighed "Fine," _Beep, Beep, Beep!_

"Alice, she wants us to bring the CD round and watch it there,"

_Oh god no!_ This means everyone's going to see me sing about when they were gone, the worst time of my life…

**(A/N I thought I'd leave it here but I'm being nice)**

(back at the Cullen's)

"Ok, everything's set up, put it in," Alice said in not her usual hyper voice, _this can't be good._ Edward then got up and put it in the DVD player.

As the screen lit up, you could see sitting crossed legged on the bed was me. With dark purple circles under my eyes from the nightmares, I was pale and lifeless, like a vampire, apart from my eyes - they were lifeless, no spark, dead. Gasps came from the vampire's around me, they were shocked into silence.

"_Hi, this disc with hold all the songs I've wrote since _they_ left … how can it still hurt? It's been four months." sigh "oh well, here we go," sad smile._

_I often close my eyes_

_And I can see you smile_

_You reach out for my hand_

_And I'm woken from my dream_

_Although your heart is mine_

_It's hollow inside_

_I never had your love_

_And I never will_

_And every night_

_I lie awake_

_Thinking maybe you love me_

_Like I've always loved you_

_But how can you love me_

_Like I loved you when_

_You can't even look me straight in my eyes_

_I've never felt this way_

_To be so in love_

_To have someone there_

_Yet feel so alone_

_Aren't you supposed to be_

_The one to wipe my tears_

_The on to say that you would never leave_

_The waters calm and still_

_My reflection is there_

_I see you holding me_

_But then you disappear_

_All that is left of you_

_Is a memory_

_On that only, exists in my dreams_

_And every night_

_I lie awake_

_Thinking maybe you love me_

_Like I've always loved you_

_But how can you love me_

_Like I loved you when_

_You can't even look me straight in my eyes_

_I don't know what hurts you_

_But I can feel it too_

_And it just hurts so much_

_To know that I can't do a thing_

_And deep down in my heart_

_Somehow I just know_

_That no matter what_

_I'll always love you_

_So why am I still here in the rain_

"_I still lie awake at night. I miss you Edward, come back," a tear falls _

_down my face. Then the screen went black, waiting for the next one to play._

All of a sudden I was in Edward's arms, with him raiding me with kisses any where within his could reach. " I'm sorry I left," "I love you," "Please forgive me,"

"Edward I love you and I already have forgave you, remember. I love you," I said, smiling.

"I love you too,"

**So, what do ya think? Reviews and I'll write more xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously…_

All of a sudden I was in Edward's arms, with him raiding me with kisses any where within his could reach. " I'm sorry I left," "I love you," "Please forgive me,"

"Edward I love you and I already have forgave you, remember. I love you," I said, smiling.

"I love you too,"

**BPOV**

Well, here I am. Sitting in the Cullen's house, in Edward arms, watching me sing about when he was gone. Great.

"Come on then! Let's see what else there is on here," All of a sudden the screen started up again.

"_Hi again. I guess this song is called 'I'd lie', you can figure out why."_

_I don't think that passenger seat,_

_Has ever looked this good to me,_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colours in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favourite songs_

_And I could tell you_

_His favourite colour's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the twentieth _

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you_

_His favourite colour's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the twentieth _

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you_

_His favourite colour's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Oh, and he kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

_If you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie_

"_I'd lie because it hurts to tell the trust. I love you, Edward. Always have, always will. And by the way, he does play the guitar." a tear falls _

_down my face. Screens goes dark for the next one to play._

Silence. Dead silence. Until…

"You play the _guitar_? Since when? I mean…" oh Emmet… I love how you can turn something serious into something so funny.

**What do ya think? Short I know, but oh well. Review please… x**


End file.
